


Flutter & Folly

by templefugate



Series: Femslash February 2k17 [8]
Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Not everyone has an internal reminder about upcoming holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 drabble tag #7 prompt:
> 
> Ever After High: Any/Maddie Hatter - "listen to my heart, 'cause it's getting louder"

It would be just her luck if Raven Queen started going bald. Headmaster Grimm would hold it over her head forever after, and schol would have another reason to whisper about her.

Not that Raven had ever had any real luck anyway. Sighing, Raven pulled strands of hair from her treacherous brush before reaching for a comb.

She nearly dropped it, tangles forgotten, when the bathroom door burst open.

Her roommate bounced in a moment later, her hair flying in all directions and hat askew.

"Hey, Maddie, I was about to finish-"

"What day is it?"

"Do you-"

"What day is it?" Maddie held up her hands, her fingers curled like claws.

"Monday," Raven spoke.

"When?"

"Monday the thirteenth?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Maddie's eyes widened so much that they seemed ready to fall out of her head. "Well no wonder, Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" Maddie leaned forward, her chest puffed out. "Listen to my heart, cause it's getting louder! Just hearing the sound and it should have hit me! Oh, glorious day!"

Raven bit her lip.

Maddie gasped, stepping back until she was halfway out the door. "Oh, but preparations! Late, late, I'm almost late! Preposterous poppycock!"

Just what was in her tea that morning?

"Do you have a special valentine or something?"

Maddie's jaw dropped. "Do I?" Her cheeks flushed. "Oh, to have someone to share tea and tattling with."

With that, Maddie hurried off.

"I'll take that as a no."

Raven smirked. Surely that could be changed.

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the original prompt can be found here:
> 
> http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6103628#t6103628


End file.
